Over Thinking?
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Hinata, gadis penyuka komik bergenre Shoujo yang akhirnya bisa melihat adegan live action yang sering ia baca di beberapa komik kesukaannya/ Astaga dia anstusias sekali!/Berbekal komik yang sudah siap di corat-coret dan pandangan yang terfokus pada dua orang remaja yang saat ini tengah berduaan di depannya/"Hee, kau mengintipku?"/Sial, dia ketahuan!/
**Over Thinking?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Mushi cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated T**

 **Genre : Humor, Romance**

 **Pair : NaruHina :D**

 **Warning : Typo, OOCHina!, ide pasaran, Abal, Aneh, dan masih banyak yang lain.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Komik bergenre Shoujo, siapa yang tidak suka dengan komik yang kebanyakan mengandung gula-gula penyebab diabetes itu? Apalagi di kalangan gadis-gadis remaja yang labil. Genre romance di awal, di tambah dengan bumbu-bumbu persahabatan, terus ada sedikit hurt/comfortnya? Oh satu lagi, dengan gambar yang mengundang selera. Di jamin semua gadis tipe labil pasti suka membacanya.

Seperti halnya pemeran utama kita kali ini-

"Huaaa~" sosok gadis berambut indigo yang kini tengah bersembunyi di balik pohon besar sekolahnya, terbalut dengan seragamnya. Rambut panjang yang terkuncir pony tail. Kedua manik Lavender yang bersinar, dan air liur mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

Jantungnya entah kenapa deg-degan kali ini. Kedua tangan yang memeluk erat buku komik dengan tema percintaan remaja itu semakin membuatnya antusias.

Hinata Hyuuga tidak menyangka kalau akan ada adegan seperti di komik-komik kesukaannya di depan matanya sendiri! Niat awalnya yang hanya ingin membaca dengan tenang di taman kini beralih.

Jadi seperti stalker yang sedang mengintip idolanya.

Berdiri di dekat kejadian itu terjadi-

Rasa penasarannya makin membuncah-

Adegan yang ia lihat saat ini sangat mirip dengan adegan yang ada di buku komik kesukaannya. Jangan salahkan dia yang sampai kelas tiga Sma masih suka baca buku komik, salahkan sang adik yang terus-terusan merekomendasikan beberapa komik Shoujo terkenal tanpa kenal lelah.

Kan dia jadi kecanduan.

"Astaga, aku lupa bawa kamera." Mendesah kecewa, gadis cantik itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Merasa adegan di dekatnya itu perlu di abadikan dan di jadikan referensi cerita buatannya nanti. Tapi dia tidak ada bawa persiapan apa-apa.

Terpaksa hanya menggunakan mata dan menyimpan semua gambaran ideal itu di dalam otaknya.

Adegan Shoujo yang sedang nge-tren saat ini.

Di mana seorang laki-laki berandal yang sedang menyukai seorang gadis, tapi dia tidak berani menyatakannya karena takut kalau gadis itu tidak menyukai sifatnya. Jadi alhasil dia menggunakan cara yang beberapa temannya sarankan. Cara simple tapi berani!

Yaitu sengaja meminta tolong sang gadis kesukaan untuk membantu laki-laki itu menyatakan suka pada seseorang, tanpa tahu bahwa sebenarnya orang yang laki-laki itu sukai ada di depan matanya.

Nah! Dari sana mereka bertemu dan bersama terus. Gadis polos itu masih belum sadar, sampai beberapa lama mereka bersama dan sang laki-laki berpura-pura ingin menyatakan cinta dengan gadis yang ia sukai.

Ya, dengan kedok coba-coba. Dia mengatakan suka secara tulus pada gadis di depannya.

Ohh, bahkan pernyataan cintanya itu mampu membuat sang gadis merasa deg-degan dan bersemu merah.

Cinta sang gadis mekar dari sana, dan _voila_ mereka bersama selamanya!

Bagus kan?! Romantis dan mendebarkan!

"….."

Ehem!

Maaf, sepertinya Hinata benar-benar hilang kendali kalau menyangkut komik kesayangannya. Jadi abaikan fangirlannya tadi dan kembali fokus ke depan!

Adegan yang tidak boleh ia lewatkan, sekaligus berita menghebohkan!

Ya, sebenarnya Hinata sedikit kaget melihat kalau dua orang teman sekelasnya bisa terlibat percintaan seperti ini.

Naruto Uzumaki, pemuda berandal yang sering bolos di kelasnya. Rambut pirang jabrik yang mencolok, kulit tan, tiga gores pipi di kedua pipi dan tindikan kecil di salah satu telinga sudah menjadi ikon tingkah laku pemuda itu.

Sifatnya sih menurut Hinata berada di kadar _superactive_ , pemuda yang terlalu bersemangat, suka berkelahi dan mempunyai tenaga berlebih. Tidak sepertinya yang hanya suka membaca buku di kelas.

Kalau soal wajah? Hm, ia akui pemuda Uzumaki itu tergolong kategori rata-rata atas alias tampan. Buktinya banyak gadis tuh yang suka dengannya tapi agak minder karena sifat berandalnya itu.

Dia sedang bersama seorang gadis sekarang pemirsah!

Gadis sekaligus teman sekelasnya tapi kali ini sifat polos di komik itu sepertinya harus di singkirkan. Karena sifat sang empunya sendiri berbanding terbalik, bukan polos tapi punya sifat sebelas dua belas sama Naruto.

Haruno Sakura, gadis cantik berambut merah muda yang popular di kelasnya. Termasuk tipe gadis kuat dan galak, tapi baik hati. Ya, tipe yang sempurna untuk pemain utama laki-lakinya.

Mereka cocok kan?

Hinata mengangguk dalam hati, pandangannya tidak teralih kemana pun hanya tertuju pada satu titik.

Mereka berdua!

Gadis ini menunggu adegan favoritenya. Melihat wajah malu-malu Naruto yang pura-pura ingin praktek bilang suka sama Sakura.

Hihihi, pasti seru!

Terkekeh pelan.

Hinata mencoba fokus-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Arah pembicaraan keduanya mulai saling terhubung, benar-benar seperti perkiraannya. Naruto ingin belajar bilang suka sama orang yang dia cintai. Yah, pura-pura pastinya~

Kedua remaja itu tengah duduk di bangku taman, dengan Sakura yang sibuk mengunyah rotinya, ia hanya mendengar curhatan Naruto sembari mengangguk paham beberapa kali.

Ya, Hinata memang tidak begitu bisa mendengar apa yang mereka katakan. Tapi setidaknya beberapa suara Naruto yang berteriak bisa tertangkap di telinganya.

* * *

 _Seperti, "Bantu aku Sakura-chan!"_

 _Terus, "Dia itu tidak peka sekali! Aku gemas jadinya!"_

 _Dan, "Nanti kuberi kue kesukaanmu sebanyak mungkin deh!"_

 _Dan yang terakhir, "Cuma kau yang bisa membantuku!" Nah itu tuh! Poin yang membuat Hinata jadi makin yakin kalau Naruto sebenarnya suka sama Sakura._

* * *

Cuma Sakura saja!

Sunggingan senyum tercetak di wajah Hinata, gadis itu terkekeh. Hah, ternyata pemuda berandal seperti Naruto bisa berwajah semanis itu. Lihatlah wajah memerahnya, Tatapan menggemaskannya, aish dia jadi-

"….."

Lho kenapa Hinata jadi melenceng ke sana?

Menggeleng kepalanya cepat, gadis itu mencoba fokus kembali.

"Fokus..fokus..foku-uhuk!" gumaman kecilnya berubah menjadi batuk-batuk saat melihat Sakura yang mengangguk setuju dan Naruto yang langsung menerjang gadis itu tanpa permisi. Memeluk dan mengucapkan terima kasih berulang kali.

Sang Hyuuga berkedip polos.

"…."

Hm, kenapa dia jadi merasa tidak enak-

"…"

Lupakan!

Fokus!

Melempar jauh-jauh pemikiran anehnya tadi, sekarang dia harus fokus! Pandangan menajam, dan tubuh yang sengaja ia dekatnya lagi ke arah suara.

* * *

" _Kau yang terbaik Sakura-chan!"_

" _Iya, iya ah jangan memelukku seperti ini. Nanti ada yang salah paham!" Sakura berteriak keras, sembari memukul puncak kepala Naruto._

 _Membuat sang empunya meringis sakit, mundur dari posisinya tadi._

" _Padahal kau harusnya senang di peluk pemuda tampan sepertiku~" dia mengerucutkan bibir kesal._

* * *

Nah ini dia! Pernyataan ambigu Naruto! Sengaja memancing kalimat seperti itu untuk membuat Sakura sadar!

* * *

" _Heh, jangan mimpi!" gadis merah muda itu mendengus geli, seperti sedang menahan malu._

* * *

Aish! Ini juga! Pas sekali dengan isi komiknya! Tokoh perempuan yang malu-malu harimau, dan cinta mulai tumbuh.

Jantung Hinata makin deg-degan, dirinya makin anstusias. Pulpen yang sengaja ia bawa kemanapun jadi sasaran, buku komik di tangan ia coret dengan catatan detil yang di lihatnya.

Lima belas menit berdiri di dekat pohon, kakinya mulai terasa pegal. Tapi tidak masalah! Asal dapat referensi dia bisa buat cerita lebih bagus. Sesi-sesi yang Naruto, Sakura lakukan juga semakin menarik!

Dari Sakura yang mulai memperlihatkan cara menyatakan cinta pada Naruto.

Sang Uzumaki mencoba dengan kikuk.

Keduanya saling bertatapan, dan tertawa.

Terus, kadang kala memerah kompak.

Astaga!

Diabetes!

Kedua remaja sangar itu terlihat cocok!

Hinata tertawa dalam hati, jantungnya makin berdebar. Penasaran, dan lelah menjadi satu.

Ujung-ujungnya kaki sang Hyuuga lemas karena melihat adegan terakhir kedua orang di sana. Naruto yang mengacak rambut Sakura sembari tertawa kencang, dan sang gadis merah muda yang tersenyum malu-malu.

"Huaaaa~ manisnya~" ia mendesah bahagia, tubuh yang lelah membuat Hinata harus menyudahi pekerjaannya. Jadi gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya, bersembunyi di balik pohon lagi dan terduduk di atas rerumputan taman.

Melihat buku komiknya yang sudah penuh dengan coretan indah. Gadis itu tertawa senang, "Semoga mereka bisa jadi pasangan yang langgeng~" meski awalnya merasa ada kejanggalan di hatinya melihat kebersamaan Naruto dengan Sakura.

Ah mungkin saja itu cuma perasaan saja~

"Eheheh, dapat referensi bagus~" terkekeh senang. Gadis itu kembali mencoret buku komiknya dengan bahagia.

Tanpa menyadari-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dia sudah tidak melihat kita lagi~" Sakura yang tertawa malu-malu sejak tadi, sempat melirik ke arah pohon besar di mana seorang gadis indigo bersembunyi di sana. Sudah lama ia sadar dan sengaja membiarkannya. Wajah itu kembali datar.

"Ck, gadis itu!" Naruto berdecak, mengacak rambutnya kasar dan membuang jauh-jauh tawa kerasnya tadi.

"Aku lelah berakting _lovely dovey_ denganmu, Rubah. Jadi selesaikan sekarang juga atau imajinasi Hinata makin melebar kemana-mana."

Semakin frustasi, pemuda pirang di sampingnya mendesah panjang, "Inilah yang kubilang dia tidak peka, Sakura-chan! Rasanya aku ingin menyerang wajah polos itu sekalian!"

Memasang wajah kaget sekilas, Sakura menggeleng, "Wowowo, tahan hasrat gilamu itu Rubah! Salahmu sendiri siapa suruh suka dengan gadis penuh imajinasi seperti Hinata! Sampai memintaku berakting seperti di komik kesukaannya lagi, sudahlah aku tidak mau Sasuke salah paham dengan sikap kita!"

"Tapi Sakura-chan~"

"Kau mau misalnya Hinata bertemu dengan pangeran kesukaannya? Pangeran seperti di komik-komik Shoujo yang dia baca dan membiarkanmu mati dongkol di sini? Lebih baik gunakan kesempatanmu sekarang juga! Berandalan sepertimu nyalinya harus kuat! Siapa tahu akan ada cerita baru di hidup Hinata, ya misalnya percintaan remaja berandal dengan gadis polos mungkin?"

Naruto menggeleng keras begitu mendengar kalimat pertama Sakura, "Tidak mau! Mana sudi aku, Hinata di ambil pangeran sialan yang lewat entah dari mana!"

"Ya, sudah sana hampiri dia. Aku pergi dulu~" Sakura melambaikan tangannya, berjalan menjauhi Naruto yang kini tengah memandang ke arah pohon besar dimana Hinata bersembunyi.

"…."

Remaja bertindik itu menekuk alisnya, memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk membuat gadis polos itu tertarik dengannya.

"….."

"Hh, tidak ada cara lain lagi~" mendesah panjang, sang pirang bangkit dari bangku taman dan mempersiapkan rencana terbaiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku bisa memberitahu Hanabi tentang ini, hihi~" Hinata tertawa bahagia, membaca semua catatan yang ia buat sejak tadi.

"Siapa tahu setelah ini mereka akan ciuman, berpacaran dan kyaa!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hm, coretan yang bagus Hyuuga~"

"Eh?"

Seseorang sudah berdiri di belakangnya, sosok pirang yang tersenyum jahat dan kini menyambet dengan lihai buku di tangan Hinata. Membuat sang empunya kaget setengah mati.

"A..aa..Na..Naru-"

"Hee, mengintipku sejak tadi, membuat coretan-coretan mesum. Hm apa ini? Aku dan Sakura berciuman? Pikiranmu ternyata sudah sejauh ini untuk golongan penyuka buku sepertimu, Hyuuga~" senyum evil tercetak.

Keringat dingin mengucur dari kening Hinata-

Ke..kenapa-

Naruto bisa tahu dia bersembunyi di sini?!

"Sepertinya kau tidak mau kan aku membeberkan semua catatan mesum ini pada teman-teman di kelas?"

Sial!

Seperti yang tak ia sangka, siapa yang tahu kalau sekarang-

Pemeran utama gadis kita sedang terlibat dengan salah satu percintaan yang sangat jarang ia temui.

Pemuda berandal yang menyandera buku penuh coretan hasil imajinasinya, dan meminta gadis itu untuk melakukan apapun keinginan sang empunya. Tentu saja di sini Naruto akan memulai sikap pura-puranya yang benar-benar nyata, bukan acting lagi.

* * *

 **THE END~**


End file.
